The new year's proyect
by kind.of.a.writer
Summary: Coulson's exhausted after a new year's party planned by Skye. So when he receives an unexpected visitor he'll just hope to not screw everything up, learning that he shouldn't talk too much when he's that tired...


HAPPY NEW YEAAAAR GUUYS :D

It's almost six here, and I can't sleep so I just wrote this because I needed to get it out of my head. It's set after episode 2x04, or something like that... Enjoy!

* * *

She was standing there, he knew it before she had even opened her mouth. It wasn't that he had heard it, because that was kind of impossible. The quiet way she moved was really impressive. But everything about her was.

"I know you are there" he said, putting some files in a folder.

"How did you know it?" May stepped in, then closed the door behind her backs in an absolute silence.

"You are as silent as you think, but you don't pass as unnoticed as you believe" he said.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked.

"I guess I'm not sleepy enough"

"You said you were exhausted before" May pointed out. She sat on the couch next to him. "What's keeping you awake?"

"Nostalgia" he sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, just the same as always. Besides, I was thinking about Audrey" Coulson didn't know why he was telling her that. Damn it, you have to be really tired to talk about your ex in your first conversation after new year.

"You don't have to give up on her, you know that" May put a hand on his knee.

"That's... That's not what I meant" he admitted. "I loved her. At least I think that I did. But... I remembered our only real fight"

"You never told me that... I'm sorry. That's none of my business"

"It doesn't matter... And we fought about you, so maybe it is kind of your business"

_SHUT UP, COULSON, _was screaming his mind. He was talking too much, he knew that. But the words just seemed to manage a way to roll down his tongue and slip through his lips, following his crazy thoughts instead of his reasonable will.

"About me? God, I'm sorry" asked May. Typical of her, he thought, blaming herself before knowig the whole story.

"It's not your fault. It's just that... One day she saw all the calls I've made to you, she asked me who you were... And I told her you were my sister"

"Your sister? You told your girlfriend that a chinese woman was your sister? Geez, Phil, you can't do that"

"Yeah, it was a mistake. Because she wanted to see a picture of us, and I showed her a photo of me and Maria, but I forgot that she actually knew her... It was a mess"

May laughed a little bit, shaking her head.

"I bet so"

Coulson laughed too, realising how stupid he had been.

"Yeah. I don't quite understand why I never told her about you before. About our calls and everything. I mean, you were my best friend..."

_STAHP IT, MAN!,_ he told himself again. But he couldn't. The few drinks he had had in the party mixed with his tiredness had created a very bad combination. Words, words, words. Couldn't they just stay inside of his head?

"You don't have to give any explanation to me" said May. She felt hurt because he had used the word _were_, but she was really good at hiding her pain. Besides, she didn't know if she had the right to feel that way.

"Maybe. It's just that... I'm just starting to realise that maybe I didn't want to make her jealous"

_THAT'S IT. I'm out, _exclaimed his brain.

"Jealous? Come on, she couldn't have felt jealous about me. She was funny, pretty, and such a wonderful person" May said, incredulous.

"What do you mean? You are beautiful and smart, and you know me better than anyone"

When it came to love, Phil Coulson had a theory. When talking with a woman, you can either win her or screw up all your possibilities. This time he was sure he had picked the second option.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

May hated herself for asking such a teenagerish and stupid question. But she couldn't stop herself. She was tired too, and it had been a long time since a guy had told her she was beautiful.

"I... Yes" he confessed, knowing that it was impossible to lie to her.

_Well, it doesn't mean anything, _thought May. _He thinks that Jennifer Lopez is beautiful, even that Captain America is. Maybe he just didn't want you to feel bad with yourself..._

_Oh my God, what did I just say? I surely shouldn't talk when I'm feeling like this. I'm such a mess, _Coulson snapped himself.

"It was funny, huh? The party, I mean" he said, trying desperately to change the subject.

She understood inmediately what he was doing. But the conversation was kind of odd and she didn't want to leave him, so she decided to follow him and bite the bait.

"Yeah. It was a nice thing from Skye to organize the whole thing" she commented.

Coulson nodded.

"Did you get your midnight kiss?" It was a joke, obviously, and she rolled her eyes.

"Nobody got it, actually" May observed.

"Good point. God, I'm so tired..."

"You should get some sleep, Phil"

"Yeah"

May stood up. She wasn't tired. Fine, she was exhausted, but she didn't like sleeping because there her nightmares had a free pass to her mind. Coulson reached her wrist and held it tightly.

"I don't want you to go" He said, his voice barely audible.

She didn't want to go either, but she just couldn't say that out loud. She nodded before turning around to face him.

"Phil?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to promise something to me"

She was looking straight into his eyes. She could tell if he was happy or sad, angry or disappointed just by looking into his eyes.

"Promise me that this is not going to be the last new year that we spend together"

"I'll try my best" he said.

May shook her head. "That's not enough"

"You know I can promise you that. But I'll try"

"You better do. You can consider it... Your new year's proyect."

"Trying to avoid becoming insane?"

"No. Fighting for your own fucking life"

May didn't swear too often, and he usually laughed when she did. But something inside of him, something called survival instinct, told him that it wasn't the most brilliant thing he could do. Acting in a way almost unconscious, yet way smarter than his other option, Coulson held the side of her face with one of her hands, sighing.

"Fine. I'll fight for my own fucking life. I don't want to leave you... I mean, I don't want to leave here. The earth. I love the earth"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..._

May didn't roll her eyes, as she had planned to do before. She just tilted her head over his palm, to feel his warm touch as much as she could.

"Good. Because I don't want you to leave me"

Coulson took a step toward her, getting rid of the distance that separated them until their faces were a few inches away from each other. He leaned over her and kissed her gently in the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, just a few seconds, but for him it had been absolutely perfect.

"What was that for?" asked May, her voice soft and low.

"Your midnight kiss" he said, offering her a small smile. "I love you, May"

"I love you too" she replied, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him again.

Coulson smiled. He better start working in his new year's proyect. He had lost May once, and he wouldn't lost the love of her life.

* * *

Yeah, Coulson talks too much when he's tired xD. And what about me? It was a nice fic or should I have gone to sleep before? Give me some reviews to know what you think!

Happy new year to everyone :) Have an awesome 2015!


End file.
